Deliciae
by Green1
Summary: *Taito, Daichi/ Shounen-ai* Taichi is in love with his childhood friend. How will Taichi cope knowing his friend doesn't feel the same?
1.

Title: Deliciae  
Rating: R   
Couples: Daichi (main). Taito, Yamachi, Kensuke, and Taken (lesser).  
Notes: I should give OOC warning to all of my characters, just in case. This is a work in progress. If there is anything blaringly bad in this fic, tell me and I'll be happy to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Smooth*  
  
Taichi Yagami sighed at his reflection. Prefect hair, volumized by a forth a can of air spray, was his pride and joy. It took an hour out of his morning each day to make it stand up just so and to give it that 'I just woke up and didn't have time to do my hair' look that everyone was crazy about.   
  
Not least of all Taichi himself.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, twisting around to check out his backside. "Perfection all the way around."   
  
He grinned and tugged the last piece of hair into place. This was the day he was going to win Yamato Ishida over for good. No more of this shit they played to 'get the girls jealous'.  
  
Pretend dating had given the girls reason to wonder, but Yamato's play-boy attitude usually swayed any thoughts about them being a true couple. They'd gone to a couple school dances together, but they always split up at the door and Taichi was reduced to watching his golden lover from the wings (where he hid from his fan club.)  
  
But that would all stop with this dance. Yamato would be his date, his alone, and they'd dance just like in his dreams. No giving him over for lots of laughs and then being the toy to whoever wanted to dance with him.  
  
In short: no more weak-willed Taichi!   
  
He grabbed his book bag and toed on his shoes. One last check in the mirror (perfect, like it had been a second ago) and he was out the door. He walked a block and waved when he saw his friend, Koushiro.  
  
They exchanged the usual pleasantries and proceeded the walk-o-death to his high school.   
  
*Just one more year,* he thought. *Just one more and I'm out of here.* He smiled. Soccer practice was today as well.   
  
"You seem happy," said Koushiro, a childhood friend. He was a whole foot short then Taichi, though his own spiking hair made up half the difference it seemed, and it was a constant source of fun for Taichi. "What's up? Is the world coming to an end? Taichi Yagami happy to be going to school?" He shuddered.  
  
Taichi grabbed his head and ruffled the spiky hair. Koushiro growled and batted his hand away. "You would think that, wouldn't you, Geek."  
  
Koushiro snorted. "At least I'm not a brainless jock."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"No, really." Koushiro peered up at him with his intense brown eyes. "What's up? Are you finally going to admit you're in love with Yamato?"  
  
Taichi chocked on the air he breathed in. "Wh, What are you talking about, Koushiro?" His cheeks flushed and he looked away.  
  
Koushiro gave a throaty laugh. "Like you could ever hid anything, especially from me."  
  
"So what?" Taichi scuffed the toe of his shoe into the cement.   
  
But Koushiro smiled at him. "I wish you luck winning him over. I know you're best friends, but I think Yamato is the straightest man I've ever known." He sighed. "Just… be careful. I don't want you getting yourself hurt over him."  
  
Taichi eyed him and frowned. "I think it's too late for that, Kou-kun."  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the walk to school and said meek 'Goodbyes' as the parted ways, each going to his own locker.  
  
**  
  
Yamato was sitting at their usual lunch table, eating and laughing at some stupid joke one of the girls had made. He was so gorgeous like that, totally unassuming. And the rest of the gang was clustered around him, trying to gain just a bit of his attention.  
  
Of course, Taichi never doubted once that Yamato knew he was the most breath-taking creature in the school, possibly the whole city. He had it down to a science, he once shared with his best friend. It was easy: just pretend you understand and are interested and let everything else slide.  
  
Taichi stood there, cafeteria lunch in hand, watching him; like an idiot.   
  
A sharp feeling came over him; he *shouldn't* ask Yamato out for the dance. How cruel and un-natural would that be? Someone like him, ugly and stupid as a bat compared to Yamato, asking him to the school dance?   
  
And how could Yamato possibly agree to go with him? His whole reputation would be on stake. What if the school turned on him? Taichi didn't give a rat's ass about what anyone thought of him (well, maybe for the exception of Yamato) but Yamato was a gentle soul.   
  
And the darker, more horrid thought came up: what if Yamato turned him down? How could he ever live through that? It was fine and good to pretend, like their little game, but real confession was something that couldn't be taken back. What if Yamato hated him?  
  
He forced his legs to move. He couldn't risk a scene in the middle of the lunch room. He sat down in his usual place, down next to Yamato.   
  
"Glad you found the way, genius," said Koushiro, grinning.  
  
*If he said anything… I'm going to shot him.*  
  
The blond smiled when he came and nodded his welcome. He seemed completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. That was good. He was in a good mood; that was even better.  
  
"Hi guys!" Taichi said, a plastered smile over the scared rabbit look he'd been sporting.  
  
"Taichi!" Mimi leaned over, a smug smile on her face. Her hair was purple today, with a ton of sparkly jeweled barrettes. "We're all waiting: who are you two going with this dance? Together or separate?"  
  
Taichi's mouth opened to answer and Yamato cut him off. "Actually," he started, a smile forming on his lips, "I've decided to break out tradition and go with Sora this year."  
  
Taichi felt like the wind had been kicked out of him. Of all the things… It was their tradition. Every since the pack they made in Junior High (to forsake girls for all eternity), they've been going to these dances together. How could he break it and then forget to inform him?  
  
But Yamato was grinning and laughing and elbowing his ribs, like it was some cute joke.  
  
Taichi quickly masked the look of surprise and disgust off his face. "Wow. I wish you'd told me sooner. I'd've found someone to go with."  
  
Mimi nodded as if she'd expected the announcement for a long time. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you two to come out."  
  
What was Mimi talking about? Where had he been? Up in the clouds somewhere? He furrowed his brows. He'd remembered Yamato taking leave of some of their activities (sighting different excuses) but he had never seen Sora and Yamato together together. Was this what Koushiro was talking about?  
  
He looked at his old friend. Koushiro was giving him his 'I told you so, but I still feel sorry for you' look.  
  
Mimi turned her gaze onto him. "And you, Taichi? Who's the lucky lady?"   
  
*Who's the lucky lady?* What a sickening thought. Taichi put on his 'come and fuck me' face and said, "Maybe you, Mimi-chan," in his most sultry voice. "How about it?"  
  
Mimi laughed and waved a hand at him. "Already have a date. Too bad, so sad."  
  
He perked a bit. "Who?"   
  
"The new boy." She sat back. "What's his name? Ah. Ah. Daisuke Motomiya! He'll be my date."  
  
Taichi sighed. He'd never heard of him, nor did he care. He could feel all eyes on him and he just wanted to shrink away. How can they be so… happy when his heart had just been crushed? "Have you asked him this yet?"  
  
Mimi pushed the hair off her shoulder and shrugged. "Nah, but who can resist me?" She winked at him.  
  
"Hey," Yamato said after a moment. "I recognize that name. Daisuke is my little brother's best friend." He took a drink of milk. "I guess he moved. Takeru didn't tell me, though."  
  
Taichi concentrated on his food, though eating was the last thing he wanted to do. Why should he be surprised or stunned? Of course this is how it would happen in real life. Yamato wouldn't want something like him, not when he could have something pure and angelic like Sora.  
  
And the worst part about it was that he couldn't find any way to fault Sora. She was the nicest, most considerate person he knew. If angels could be born into human flesh, she'd be one of them. If anyone should hook up with him, it would be Sora.  
  
He stood, a plate of still-eaten food in hand. "I forgot that I have to help Mr. Metluz with a lab we're going to have today. I know you all will miss me but you'll survive somehow." He dumped his tray in the nearest garbage and fled the cafeteria -  
  
And somehow managed to fall sprawled over another person.   
  
He sat up and rubbed his head. He'd slipped on something, water or juice or something. He didn't particularly care at that moment. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I slipped."  
  
The other boy was rubbed his back with one hand and waved off the apology. At leave he was cool about it. "I should've been looking at where I was walking."  
  
They helped each other stand up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Taichi, examining the wet spot in his pants.  
  
The boy smiled brilliantly, showing off a straight row of white teeth. "I'm great. Hey, are you Taichi Yagami, the captain of the soccer team?"  
  
"Ah, yeah." Weird. How could this boy not know of him? He was one of the most popular boys in the school. He shrugged it off a second later. He wanted to escape to the small, dark recesses of his room.  
  
"I'm Daisuke Motomiya. I just moved here." The boy held out his hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet you! I've played against your team."  
  
Taichi smiled absently and shook his hand. "Yeah. Hey, why don't you come by the field today. Maybe the couch'll find a place on the team for you." Daisuke held onto his hand for a moment longer then Taichi had considered normal.   
  
He was certainly as handsome as the reports had said. Auburn hair framed a golden tanned face and laughing brown eyes. He was a bit shorter then Taichi, but it wasn't an unpleasant difference, and one could tell just by looking at him how fit he was.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
They parted ways and Taichi spent a wistful moment on the memory of his face. He pushed it away, giving a small prayer to whoever, and ditched school. His parents wouldn't be home and no one ever thought he was under eighteen.  
  
It was easy.  
  
**  
  
The door bell rang and Taichi groaned, having to get up to get the door.   
  
"Taichi." Taichi turned around. Yamato stood, with books taken from his locker in hand. "Where'd you go? Or, why'd you leave, I should say?"  
  
Taichi smile weakly. "I think I'm sick. I don't feel too good so I thought I'd just take the rest of the day off." He shrugged. "I only had two classes left anyway."  
  
Yamato followed him to his room and set the books down on his desk. Pushing him down on his bed with a firm order to rest, he place a hand on his forehead. He frowned. "You do feel a bit hot."  
  
Taichi was blushing uncontrollably. He turned away. "Well, that's for bringing my stuff. I'm such a dork at times."  
  
Yamato sat down on the bed. He looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should make you some soup. You like my chicken soup, right?" He grinned. "I make a mean chicken soup. That'll make you feel better in a hurry."  
  
Taichi peered up at him. Yamato would cook for him? His food was legendary. He, himself, had only tasted it a few times in all the years they've known each other and here he was going to cook for him? For *him*? Usually Yamato left in a hurry when he brought his schoolbooks.  
  
"Th, Thanks, Yamato. But --"  
  
Yamato shook his head. He was already on his feet, heading for the door. "It'll only take me a few minutes to run to the store. I'll be right back."  
  
"Yamato!" But he was already gone and a few moments later, he heard the door open and shut again.   
  
Taichi buried his head into the pillow. What a fine mess he was in now… but at least Yamato was cooking for him. Maybe he was wrong; maybe Yamato really did like him.   
  
He couldn't leave things like this. This pain that in the pit of his belly demanded he do something and if Yamato was going to be here for a while… Just maybe he *could* convince Yamato who he truly loved.  
  
It seemed like a long-shot, but it was better then laying still with this grief.   
  
Yamato returned in a little under twenty minutes. He popped his head into the room and Taichi shifted over to greet him with a smile. "Sorry it took so long," he said. "I got lost."  
  
Taichi shook his head. "You don't have to cook for me. I don't want you to get what I have…"  
  
Yamato was still for a moment. "Taichi Yagami, are you implying that I don't know how to cook? Is that what you're saying?"   
  
Taichi's mouth fell open. "No! You're a wonderful cook. I just don't want you to put yourself out or anything. Especially with the dance this weekend."  
  
Yamato smiled and hummed as he walked out of the room. "Soup'll be on in half an hour," he yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Taichi felt himself nod off as he waited, listening to the snippets of Yamato's singing. His voice always calmed him where nothing else could (though Yamato never took it as a compliment to his singing.)  
  
A hand on his forehead woke him from the light nap. Yamato had a tray with him. "You were sleeping," he stated.  
  
"You were singing," Taichi shrugged.  
  
Yamato arched an eyebrow. "Do you want this soup that I've been slaving over or should I pour it down the drain? I'm sure you're mother could cook you up something real nice." He smirked.  
  
Taichi sat up and Yamato set the tray over his legs. "It's good. My own special recipe. You must tell me how much you love it, though."   
  
Taichi took a sip, his eyes on Yamato the whole time. There was no true way to explain how it tasted, other then it was the most heavenly thing he had ever eaten in his life.   
  
*Maybe I should be sick more often,* he thought and said, "this is very good, Yamato. I'm surprised." He took another sip.  
  
Yamato nodded. "Of course. I made it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Taichi rolled his eyes. "I was figuring it would be something nasty, ya know. You never cook and all. I'm surprised."  
  
Yamato chuckled. "There is more in the pot if you want it and I cleaned up after myself so I'll be on my way now." Yamato stood, smiling down at him.  
  
Taichi could feel his heart pound in his ears. This was the time for attention. No more weak-willed Taichi. He'd go out there and get the blond. All he has to do is say it. Just say 'I love you, Yamato.' Four easy words. Maybe follow it up with 'I'd like to go out with you' and a kiss. That wasn't too complicated.  
  
He set the tray to his side and slid out of bed.   
  
Yamato paused at the doorway to see what the rustling was. He frowned when he saw Taichi stand. "Hey, you're sick. You've contaminated me enough by bringing you the soup, don't do any more damage."  
  
"Yamato," Taichi started but let it drop. He walked slowly over to him, searching for the correct words. "Yamato, I…" His mind was a complete blank and he felt the sick feeling of fear wash over him.  
  
Yamato tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "what?"  
  
Taichi looked at the ground for a few moments before flinging himself on Yamato and pulling the slightly taller man down into a kiss. Yamato was shocked frozen it seemed, but that didn't matter to Taichi.  
  
With a flushed face, Taichi cried, "I love you Yamato! I want to go to the dance with you!"  
  
Yamato seemed to animate and he untangled himself from his friend. "Taichi… I…" He bit his bottom lip and shook his head, a perplexed look on his face. "I… I'm sorry. I'm going with Sora." He turned around and walked out of the room and the house.  
  
Taichi's legs collapsed under him and he felt the tears well in his eyes. What was he going to do when the love of his life had just rejected him?  
  
t.b.c.  
  
Another new story from me. Will I ever stop? Review if you want. Always makes me write faster when I know people want to read more. 


	2. 

Title: Deliciae  
Rating: R   
Couples: Daichi and Taito (the main ones)  
Notes: I should give OOC warning to all of my characters, just in case. This is a work in progress. If there is anything blaringly bad in this fic, tell me and I'll be happy to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
chapter 2  
  
To be honest, Taichi couldn't even beginning to remember what happened the next day afterwards. It was just a big blur of classes and more classes and then sleep when he finally reached home. The next day proved to be nothing different.   
  
His friends seemed to be concerned with his behavior. They said he'd missed soccer practice last night (no shit) and asked what had happened to him.  
  
Yamato appeared to be worried as well.  
  
But Taichi avoided them all. "I'm sick" was the excuse of choice. "I'm like this every year around this time. Just... don't get too close." A smile. "I don't want you to get sick."  
  
Yamato had cornered him once, between classes. He grabbed his arm and pulled his to a spot in between the rows of lockers and slammed him up against the wall. "I can't deal with his bullshit," he had snarled. "I'm sorry about last night. I --"  
  
Taichi edged away quickly, a smile plastered on his face. "No. Don't say anything. Just leave me alone, okay?" He rubbed the fresh tears out with the back of his hand. "I just want to be alone. Isn't that allowed?"  
  
At lunch, he managed completely lost the others. Outside the school and in a private little corner, he chose to eat what he could of his lunch. He laid the food out on the paper bag and stared at it disdainfully.  
  
"Yagami-sama?"  
  
Taichi looked up. The new boy (what's his name?) was standing a few feet from him.   
  
"Yagami-sama? I had no idea you ate here too!" A slight flush colored his cheeks. He scratched his head. "Oh! You probably don't remember me. I'm Daisuke Motomiya." He smiled and sat down in front of him.  
  
Taichi's brows furrowed. Of course he'd remember him, he wasn't that bad, but it still wasn't clear why he was talking to him. He'd come to this place to be alone, not to be hounded by him.  
  
*Oh God,* came a sickening thought. *Don't make this boy a stalker. Please! I can't handle another right now. Please!*  
  
Daisuke didn't seem to know their was anything amiss. He chatted away, plopping down besides Taichi and stripping his lunch from his back. "I can't believe you eat lunch here too! I thought you ate with that group." He took a few moments out of his reverie to eat part of his sandwich. "Not that I mind you here. 'Cause I don't. I just needed to get away from the crowds."  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. *Please, go away! Please!*  
  
He went on, and on, talking first about the move and then about his Uncle and finally soccer. He had the strangest ability of being able to eat large amounts of food, in between his bursts of conversation. It would've fascinated him any other time, but all Taichi wished was for him to go away.   
  
He didn't; he kept on his chat until the warning bell rang.  
  
Taichi sighed with relief when he heard it; it almost sounded too good to be true.  
  
"So... wanna sit together tomorrow? We can finish talking about soccer." Daisuke smiled and swung his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"No thank you," Taichi muttered, picking up his un-eaten lunch.  
  
"What was that? I didn't catch it."  
  
Taichi's body stiffened and was unable to control the flash of anger the washed over him. "I said, No! I don't want to sit with... with you tomorrow or any other day! Last thing I need to be is harassed by some idiotic fan boy!" Taichi mentally kicked himself over the look of hurt that flashed on Daisuke's face.  
  
"Fan boy? Fan boy?" Daisuke repeated, as if he didn't understand. "What's their to be a fan of? So you're good at soccer, big-fucking-whoopee! You're not smart, you're not even cute; who'd want to be your fucking fan boy?"  
  
"Moto --"  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself," said Daisuke, storming off in the other direction.  
  
Taichi watched as he left, scratching his head. "Well. That went well."  
  
---  
  
Daisuke sighed into the chilly night. Why was he going to this stupid dance again? It wasn't as if he had a date (and how much more of a geek could he be to go to a dance without a date?) But his Uncle had insisted (trying to give him things to do while he was away, Daisuke guessed) and here he was, trying to walk as slowly as he could, decked out in his finest.  
  
He did have to admit he looked good; he opted for black dress pants and a thin wool gray shirt. His hair was perfect and he'd splashed on some cologne before leaving. Maybe there would be another someone looking for quick love.  
  
"Hey!" The snarl was low (though it carried to him in the quiet night) and dripped with disgust. "You fucking drunk, what's your problem? Couldn't find a bar?"  
  
Daisuke's head snapped to the origin. Three men, heavy set, huddled around a fourth, who laid curled up in a tight ball on the cement sidewalk. *How disgusting,* he thought. *Drunk or no, no one deserves to be treated like that.*  
  
"We don't like your kind around here," said the blond one, delivering a kick square in the drunks chest.   
  
He felt sick. The drunk wasn't doing anything to protect himself and still the men insisted on beating him. He couldn't just watch this, he decided; he'd just have to even the odds a bit.  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke raised a hand as he walked across the street. "Is their any problem here?"  
  
One of the guys, a particularly intelligent looking one with long black hair, spit at his feet. "Go away. We're just teaching this bastard what he can do with himself."  
  
The blond nodded, while the third added, "We don't need his kind polluting our streets. We do enough to make this peaceful without this..." he turned to the drunk and kicked him, "this trash ruining it for us."  
  
Daisuke winced. "Hey. Here's an idea, why do you go and beat on something that might be able to defend himself and I'll clean this guy off the pavement." He walked to the drunk and knelt down besides him. Looking up, he saw the three edging away.  
  
He grinned ruefully at them. "Scared?" He almost laughed. "I knew none of you have any guts. Just like to pick on the ones who can't defend themselves."  
  
"Whatever," said the blond as he turned to leave. "You better get him away from here; Next time I see him, I won't go so easy on him."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Daisuke waved them off. He was completely unprepared as one of the men kicked him.  
  
"Bastard," he snarled. "What's it to you what we do with shit like this?"  
  
Daisuke bent over, clenching his tender stomach for a moment to reorient himself. He sprang man, shoving his shoulder into the man's chest, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What," a punch to the face, "I do with my friends," another punch, "is none of your business." He sat back, grinning. What a wimp this man is, covering his face like a baby and crying. This was too easy.  
  
"My face," cried the man. "How could you? My face! You've ruined my face!"  
  
Daisuke laughed. "Well, ya know, when you play with the big boys..."  
  
The man snarled and flew at Daisuke, hitting him squarely in the face.   
  
Daisuke fell back, briefly enjoying the stars that circled his head.   
  
He spat, "You're lucky I'm letting you off so easily." He had a hand up, rubbing his cheek. "You're just lucky."  
  
Daisuke shook his head and waved his hand. "Go on, I won't jump you again. I promise" He sighed. "Can't even get a decent fight around here," he said, more to himself as he watched the man wobble off. He shook his head. This town suddenly felt so much more boring then it had ten minutes ago.  
  
He reached out to the drunk, placing on hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The man flinched, and tried to curl up tighter.  
  
"Hey," said Daisuke again, "I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled as large brown eyes peeked up at him from the cage of his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
The drunk, a teenage boy is seemed now, inched away, studying him. There was something awfully familiar about those boy eyes and that head of hair. Wait. Brown hair and huge brown hair. Who could that be?  
  
Daisuke moaned and hung his head. Of all the people he could've saved. Taichi Yagami. The one person he looked forward to meeting at this distant school, who had turned out to be a complete asshole. He should've left him to those guy. Maybe it would've taught him a lesson.  
  
Of course, this was all terrible funny. He threw his head back and laughed. Taichi, big and buff from soccer, huddled and whimpering like a little baby. The punch had been well worth seeing this.  
  
"Yagami-san. What are you doing out here, drunk no less?"  
  
Taichi seemed to relax at being called his name. "You... know me?" he managed to say. He sat up wobbly, his poor tux ruined with blood and dirt and was torn in more then a few places. He blinked. "Moto... Motome... Mmm... I dunna feel right."  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes and heaved the teen up with him. "Let's go to my place; you can sleep it off there."  
  
Taichi looked at him and encircled his arms around Daisuke's neck. He could've looked more like a hurt child then right there. "'M okay, ya know."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Taichi looked hurt. "I am. Truth-fil-ly, true. I only drank a one glass full." He pressed his thumb and index finger. "Only a little, tiny bit!"  
  
Daisuke arched a brow. "Of what? Have you ever gotten drunk before?"  
  
Taichi shook his head and grinned. "I like it. It's fun. I feel so good. Don't you?"  
  
"Come on," Daisuke said as he forced them to walk. "Let's not talk about this right now. They might come back."  
  
It was frustrating to walk home with Taichi, who seemed to want to stop and steady himself every other step. They reached the apartment without another glimpse of those men (though Daisuke wasn't particularly scared of them, he was a bit nervous of any friends they might bring with them.)  
  
The apartment was dark and a bit chilly. Daisuke dumped Taichi on the couch before searching out a light switch. "Stay there," he told him and went in search of the thermostat. He checked on Taichi once more before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Water and aspirin was what he needed. The water part was fairly easy to find. Aspirin, though, had become quite the challenge.  
  
"What are ya doin'?"  
  
Daisuke whirled around, clenching his chest. For the moment, he had forgotten Taichi was here. "Don't do that to me!"  
  
Taichi gave a lopesided smile. "What'cha doin'?" he asked again. He was leaned up against the counter, head resting on his hands.  
  
"Looking for aspirin. It's never where it should be..." Daisuke grumbled, turning back to the cupboard.  
  
"You mean these?" Taichi rattled the small container. Daisuke was on him in that instant. "They were on the counter," said Taichi, wide-eyed and a bit hurt-looking.  
  
Daisuke growled and pushed Taichi out of the kitchen. He grabbed the glass of water and aspirin and forced the other boy into the living room. "You'll stay there," he ordered. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and sat down opposite of the boy. "Take an aspirin. You'll need it in the morning... Now, what did you drink?"  
  
Taichi's browed furrowed and he frowned. "It was clear, I think. I can't remember..."  
  
Another sigh given by Daisuke. "It doesn't matter. First time for everything."  
  
Taichi continued to frown, though. "I'm sorry," he said finally, tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to be so mean to you early... yesterday!"  
  
Daisuke shook his head and bit back the tiny smile. "Just... take an aspirin and get some rest."  
  
"Not tired..." He smiled. "I feel really good! I don't feel so terrible, like before!" He laughed. "The world is so good!" He paused for a few moments. "So, do you have a date to the dance?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"I appreciate that, ya know? Doing to the dance without someone else. It's a beautiful thing!"  
  
Daisuke had to laugh. "Thanks."  
  
"I usually go with Yama-chan, but he went with a girl this! A girl!" His lip curled up. "How... yucky! A girl..." He shook his head and continued on about how icky girls are.  
  
Daisuke blinked. So, Taichi was gay? How interesting! "You two an item?"  
  
"Nah-uh." He shook his head furiously. "I kissed him and he was like 'Ewww! That's so gross!'" He was crying as he said this. "I love him... I do. Why doesn't he love me? I'm handsome and smart and stuff!"  
  
"Well, it's the luck of the draw, I guess. Is that why you were so... rude to me?"  
  
Sniffling, Taichi nodded. "'M sorry! 'M sorry!"  
  
Silence fell between them. Daisuke laid back in his over-sized chair, silently willing Taichi to fall asleep. At least it made him feel better to know it wasn't anything personal against him.   
  
He snapped to attention as Taichi crawled on top of him, lacing his arms around his neck. "Ne, do you think I'm handsome? Don't you?" He was still crying.  
  
Daisuke gulped. Taichi's body was amazing and it felt so good to have the drunk teen straddle him. It'd been a while since he'd fuck anyone and it was like everything seemed to be urging him on. "Yagami-san..."  
  
Taichi lowered his head to Daisuke's shoulder. "I think I'm handsome! Why doesn't he?"  
  
"Yagami-san... I think you're very handsome. I wouldn't let anyone touch you if you were mine, Yagami-san."  
  
Taichi looked up and pressed his lips desperately to Daisuke's. "Really?" He place tiny kisses on his lips and cheeks. "Really?"  
  
It took all his strength to push Taichi away. "You're drunk and... you're drunk. I'm flattered, really. I am. But I can't let myself be used like this."  
  
Taichi seemed to fall apart. "Please! I need... to be beautiful. Please, Motome... Motimu..." Daisuke rubbed his forehead. Taichi caught the hands and kissed his fingers. "Please?"  
  
Daisuke smile a little. "Only... if you call me Daisuke."  
  
t.b.c. 


	3. 

Title: Deliciae  
Rating: R   
Couples: Daichi and Taito (the main ones)  
Notes: I should give OOC warning to all of my characters, just in case. This is a work in progress. If there is anything blaringly bad in this fic, tell me and I'll be happy to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Have you ever had those times in your life when you are so complete sure you where dead? And in Hell? Taichi believed that his moment had come. He was in Hell, the purest and darkest part of it. For whatever reason, he was in Hell.  
  
He hurt, in every way. The air he inhales made him shudder, the shudder sent a wave of pain through him, and he gritted his teeth against it. That hurt, too. The best part (the most laughable) was that he couldn't remember what had happened last night to garter such pain.  
  
He turned onto his back, his arm falling off whatever he was laying on. A couch maybe. It hit a bucket, and sent it tumbling a few inches away. He swallowed the burning bile that came up with the slight movement. His hand caught the rim of the bucket and brought it nearer, but nothing else happened.   
  
Taichi sighed and blinked, and turned his head to the side. A TV was straight across from him and a coffee table even closer, with a couple of magazines stacked on top of each other and a remote resting on the stack.  
  
He blinked again. Looking up, he noticed a ceiling fan barely moving. His eyes closed as he watched it move. It made him dizzy, with it's lazy turning.  
  
He wanted to sit up, to get a better view, but knew he shouldn't risk it. One thing was certain, Taichi had no idea where he was.  
  
Since he was pretty sure he wasn't going anywhere soon, he decided to try to remember how he got here (where ever that was.) He sort of remember debating about going to the dance, and then getting dressed in his best, but after that it was a blur.  
  
At least he was dressed. That was a good sign.  
  
Wait. The alcohol. That nasty tasting vodka he'd drank right before leaving. His stomach turned remember the vile stuff. Why'd he drunk the glass anyway?  
  
He would've shook his head, if he wasn't so sure the movement would cause him to throw-up.  
  
"You're up, huh?" came a soft voice, from the doorway. It was that new kid -- what's his name? He was leaning against the door frame, staring impassionedly down at him.  
  
Taichi tried to angle himself to get a better view and ended up flipping back over to his back, at the pace of a snail. One arm gripped his head, trying to stop this wave of nausea that hit him again.  
  
The kid (still couldn't remember his name) walked out of the room, and returned a few minutes later, laddened with a glass of water and a bottle of something.  
  
"Ibuprofen," he explained. He set the glass of water on the coffee table and sat down on it's edge. He reached over and paused, "I'll be careful," he said, whispering.   
  
Taichi nodded an inch and kept his eyes on the boy's face. Gentle hands slid down the sides of his face and one hand cupped the back of his head, tangled gently in his hair, and raised him up to a semi-sitting position. The other hand reached for the Ibuprofen.  
  
"Open up."   
  
Taichi obeyed and stuck out his tongue. A single white tablet was dropped in his mouth.  
  
The boy reached for the glass of water and put it to his lips. Taichi drank half the glass and sighed when his head touched the pillow again.  
  
The boy stood, his lips twitching in a slightly smile. "You look like you've never seen me before. I'm Daisuke Motomiya, the new kid; the one you chewed out and the one you tried to fuck last night, after I so graciously saved you. Do you remember that, Taichi-san?" Daisuke laughed at his confused look.  
  
Taichi's arm moved up, in an effort to support him into sitting. "I, I..." A wave of nausea sent him back. "Ohhh..."   
  
A another short laugh. "New to alcohol? Did you just lose you 'virginity'? How cute." Silence for a few moment. "Hm. Stay here for an hour or so, until the Ibuprofen kicks in. It's an 800, so it should numb you up."  
  
Taichi groaned. "I'm... sorry, Motomiya-san. Did I... Did I..."  
  
"Come on to me? Try to rip off my cloths and make mad, wild sex with me?" Daisuke winked. "Don't worry about it. I seem to be the starting point for many gay men who are trying to find themselves."  
  
Taichi blink. "Eh? Um, okay."   
  
"So," said Motomiya, biting his lip.   
  
He really was cute, for all that Taichi could tell through the haze of pain (or maybe it was because he seemed so nice.) He had reddish-brown hair, that was obviously not combed; large, child-like brown eyes and a smooth, creamy completion.  
  
Completely rumbled in his black suit, as if he'd slept in it, and Taichi could feel a general sense of nervousness roll off the boy. Had he really tried to jump him?  
  
A cold chill ran up and down him. He'd never, ever done something so cruel or mean to a person. The worst he'd ever done was scream, and maybe swing a few punches. The last thing he'd do was push himself on another person... it was like rape...  
  
My god, had he tried to rape Motomiya?  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Motomiya, waving a hand. "I can't stand to see you so... erm. Anyway, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Trust me on that."  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Motomiya-san..." Taichi looked away, unable to stop the few tears that slide down his face.  
  
Motomiya chuckled. "It's Daisuke." He knelt down and wiped the stray tears away with his sleeve. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Taichi's breathing deepened. Motomiya was so close, it was almost intoxicating in a strange way. He wanted to study his face, to learn all the nuances, but Motomiya stood and walked to the door way.  
  
"Stay for a couple hours, then see yourself out. Lock the door too," Motomiya said. "Oh, and I don't know what you're going to do about that," he pointed. Taichi turned and looked down, his pants was soiled. "Must've been a good drink." Motomiya winked. "But you can't borrow any of my clothing. Call it... revenge. I'm going to bed."  
  
Taichi groaned.  
  
*---*  
  
"Where were you?" Taichi's head lift at the soft, demanding voice. Sora was frowning from where she sat, across from him and next to Yamato, their arm's entwined. "I was worried about you, Taichi. You never flack on this like dances."  
  
Taichi felt his cheeks flush a light red color. He scratched his head and shrugged. "Sorry, guys." He set his lunch and bag on the table top and sat down on the bench. "I didn't mean to bail on you guys. Something came up. I truly didn't want to come, but you know how things can be."  
  
Yamato raised a thin, blond eyebrow. "What could've made you miss it?" he asked, with a bit of venom. He looked every bit as handsome as ever, dressed in a blue turtle knit shirt. His hair was immaculate and put Taichi's to shame (he hadn't felt like doing his up this morning -- something of a rarity) and he could smell the faint wisp of cologne the blonde worn. It make his insides turn upside down.  
  
But... where had he earned that attitude?  
  
Taichi bit the insides of his mouth to stop from speaking. Instead, he forced a smile, and said, "It was beyond my control, Yamato."  
  
Yamato's mouth opened and shut and opened again, but shook his head and took a bit of his sandwich.   
  
Taichi sighed and opened his lunch bag. It was a barren sight: a plain peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and a juice box. Hardly nothing, his stomach grumbled, but he hadn't been in a great mood when he made this 'feast'.   
  
All this school day, he'd tried to find the new kid, Daisuke Motomiya (yes, he had made it his goal to remember his name.) He had to apologize to him for trying to rape him; he had too. It was eating him up. He wasn't able to do anything Sunday, or even sleep last night (for that matter). Images and flashed of what he could've done to the younger boy scared him.  
  
"Hellooo~ooo! Earth to Taichi!"   
  
Taichi blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Miyako giggled. "You're so out of it today. We were talking about what we're going to do this weekend."  
  
The others nodded and Koushiro said cautiously, "We're going to the Natural History Museum."  
  
"Hmmm..." A flash of a jutty red mass of hair. Was that Motomiya?  
  
"It's just because some of us have science reports," Koushiro said rushed. "I figured it would be the best place for us to go, seeing how it's my turn to pick the place and all. It'll be fun, anyway. They have this cool dinosaur exibite."  
  
"Chill, Koushiro." Taichi eyed the newest member of their group. Koushiro Izumi had just transferred here four or five months back, and he always seemed to apologize for everything. It was something Taichi was trying to break him of. "If you want to go there, and it's your turn to chose, then we'll go there, okay?"  
  
Koushiro gulped and nodded, blushing bright red and looking at his lunch. Miyako was leaning over him, patting his arm and whispering in his eye. It seemed to make him relax.  
  
Taichi focused again on the lunch-time crowd. Wait, there, over by the lunch stand counters. There he was. Taichi stood and grabbed his bag. "I'll be right back," he said, as he ran after the receiding form of Motomiya.  
  
He followed him back to the secluded area he'd sought out last week.  
  
Motomiya barely noticed him, didn't even look at him. He just opened his bag and took out a sandwich and said, "Going to try to kick me out again?" A small smile touched his lips.  
  
Taichi gulped. "No... no, of course not." His face was burning brightly and he gulped loudly. Why was he so scared?  
  
"Then...?"  
  
Taichi sat down in front of him and bowed down as low as he could go. "I'm sorry about the other night. I truly am. I... can't remember it, but I know I'm not the sort of person to try to rape anyone. I'm sorry, Motomiya-san. I truly am!"  
  
"Taichi-san..." Motomiya shook his head. "You didn't hurt me. I don't think you could've if you had tried. You were drunk... things happen when people get drunk. It's not the first time."  
  
Taichi bit his bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. Finally he said, "But not me. Even drunk... I know I'd never do something like that! I'm just not that sort of person!"  
  
Motomiya sighed. "Okay, okay. I forgive you. Is that what you want to hear? You didn't do anything to me, but I forgive you for whatever you think you've done."   
  
Silence drew between them. It was uncomfortable and unnerving to him.  
  
"Can I make it up to you?" Taichi said suddenly.  
  
Motomiya looked up, confused. He blinked a few times, brows furrowed, and shook his head. "Will that make you feel better?"  
  
Taichi nodded. "I need to make this right."  
  
"Okay." Motomiya paused. "Hm. Okay, how's this. You do three things for me and we can call it even."  
  
Taichi looked up, into Motomiya's face. The red-head was trying to smile, trying to look reassuring. "And you won't tell anyone about all this?"  
  
Motomiya quickly covered the shocked look. "Taichi-san... I wouldn't have told anyone anyway."  
  
Taichi let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
"It's nothing hard, really. First, I want you to buy me good chocolate. Really high quality. You don't have to break your wallet but... Hershey's is out of the question." Daisuke wrinkled his nose. "Can't stand the stuff."  
  
"Okay... chocolate." He looked skyward, and figured how much money he had right now. It should be enough to get some good chocolate.  
  
"Second, I want in on your group. I'm new here, obviously, and I want to meet people. I hate being the 'outsider'." Motomiya frowned. "I miss having friends and I've tried to talk with some people, but they all seem afraid of me." He fingered his eye. For the first time, I noticed a light black shadow. "I don't know why, though."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Done." He stood. "Why don't you come meet them now? They're all probably still at the table." He held his hand out to help him up.  
  
Motomiya waved him off with a flick of his wrist. "Wait. The third thing I want is a date."  
  
Taichi blinked. "Er, okay. I can find you a date." He broke out into a smile and knelt down in front of him. "What kind of girl are you looking for? Word has it that the girls think you're cute, in a dangerous short of way." Motomiya rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that it'll be easy to find you someone."  
  
"I don't want a relationship," said Motomiya. His face was a mask of seriousness. "And I don't want to date just anyone. I want a date, just one single date, from you."  
  
Taichi's brows crossed and he let out a confused chuckle. "I don't think I heard you correctly. You want to date me? Me?"  
  
Motomiya shook his head. "One date. Nothing more after that. But I want a sickenly sweet, very romantic-type of date. Very romantic. But I'm not asking for sex or anything like that. Not even a kiss."  
  
"Just a date?" Motomiya would want to date *him*, after what had happened between them?  
  
The warning bell rung and Motomiya gathered his things into his bag. "Just a date. We can have it anytime, but I want to be romanced." He winked at Taichi. "And chocolate. The sooner I get that, the better."  
  
Taichi watched him run into the school building, before he picked himself up and headed for class. A date and chocolates. He looked towards the sky. Was Motomiya so desperate that he'd ask for a date from him? The man who had tried to rape him?  
  
*---*  
  
Spotting a Sora in this crowd seemed harder to find spare change for the soda machines during lunch. Usually one could tell by a crowd of people and the pleasant laughter that floated from it. Sora was the most popular girl at the school, something she didn't even realize, and everyone vied for just a bit of her glow.  
  
That had all stopped, to a great degree, when Sora hooked up with Yamato, who was equally popular. Talk about celebrity hook up's.  
  
Taichi shook himself from the ponderings of the couple. He loved Yamato. He'd always love Yamato, even just a little, but he's always live and someday he'd move on.   
  
Hopefully.  
  
He had resolved to start getting over Yamato in Chem. today, right after all this date and chocolate shit.  
  
He hated being such a quitter, but the thought of permanently damaging what was left of their friendship scared him. Yamato had gotten plenty of stalkers and who routinely rant about each and every one of them. If he became so hated to his love like that... he didn't know what he would do.  
  
At least they'd still be friends.  
  
It took several trips around the school before he spotted a smiling Sora leaning up against the lockers, with Yamato standing close. Both seemed so engrossed in conversation that it felt like a crime to break them up.  
  
*She makes him so happy,* he thought with a sad sigh.  
  
Sora noticed me first. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hey Taichi." Yamato turned around, a faint blush on his cheeks. "How's it going?"  
  
*And now I look like an ass breaking him up.* Taichi groaned. *This really helps me. Yeah. Uh huh.* Still, a little shock of pleasure ran through him.   
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry to bother you. Can I talk to you, Sora? I need your help."  
  
She pushed off the locker and walked the few feet to him. "Sure. Yama-chan --" Taichi winced "-- were just about to head home anyway."  
  
Yamato nodded.  
  
Taichi turned the to walk away and Sora took a place never to him. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well..." A slight blush touched his cheeks. How do you tell someone that you need help with a romantic date, without seeming completely pathetic?  
  
A hand connected with the back of his head in a light slap. "Ah, is Taichi blushing? Got a date?" Yamato chuckled.  
  
Taichi stopped and glared at his love. "I need to talk with Sora. Alone." He smiled tightly. "But thanks for the though, Yamato."  
  
Yamato blinked. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was rude. Chill."  
  
"I'm not kidding. I truly need to talk with Sora." Taichi shook his head and smiled for real this time. "I'm not mad or anything. It's just sorta... private and I know Sora can help me."  
  
Yamato seemed to frown. "But you're best friend can't?"  
  
It made Taichi happy to hear the blonde still consider him a friend. "I'm sorry Yamato." He looked downward. "I really can't tell you. It's embarrassing."  
  
"Oh..." Sora said, smiling. "I can't wait to hear this." She winked at him.  
  
"Well... okay." Yamato smiled. "I'll see you later." He quickly pecked Sora on the cheek. "Bye!"  
  
*---*  
  
Daisuke sighed and sank down to the table, resting his chin on his free arm as he held the book with the other. Yet another boring day at school; nothing new about that. Every school seemed to be as boring as the last. At least in his old school he had his friends to pal around with.   
  
He missed them all more then he could ever possibly tell them. All of then, even the ones...  
  
He quickly pushed the thought aside. His first goal was to read a chapter in this duller-then-dirt book. Moby Dick, written by someone who had much to much time on his hands. And people this sort of crap is literary genius?  
  
After a few minutes, Daisuke's eyes crossed and he gave up for good. He tossed the book aside and watched it as is slide across the table.  
  
The look of pure anguish that crossed Taichi's face when he asked for the date came to him and he resisted the urge to laugh. It took a lot. He hadn't meant to mess with the soccer captain like that, it was never his intent. He just wanted the handsome man to leave him alone.  
  
*And now he won't set foot within a twenty foot radius,* thought Daisuke. He had been a good kisser and he defiantly was what Daisuke considered to be the perfect man (bodily wise) but he was still moping over that man he'd called 'Yama-chan'.  
  
It was never good to get into a fling with someone who was wanting another. That was one of life's lessons he'd learned true enough. He'd never let that happen to him again.  
  
But the chocolate would've been nice. Maybe if he bugged him, he'd get the candy at least. The chocolate would be worth the effort.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Daisuke looked up to see Taichi walk around the small picnic table and take a seat next to him. "Eh?"   
  
Taichi smiled and dropped a small package in front of him. "It was the best I could find." He shrugged and looked away. "I dragged my friend all around town looking for it. You better enjoy it."  
  
Daisuke pulled the package towards him. It was very cutesy (the frilly, valentine disgusting kind of cutesy); a pink box with little heart shapes and a nice pink bow. He arched a brow and Taichi shrugged again, scratching his head. "Hm." He un-did the ribbon and slid the top off.  
  
It was a small box of Godiva chocolates. His mouth dropped open. Godiva chocolates was one of his favorites, but they were so expensive. He only got to enjoy them on rare occasions.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He torn off the box lid, letting it fall to wherever, and drove right it. The first chocolate he sunk his teeth in was heavenly. He had died; he was sure of it. Nothing in the mortal realm could possibly taste so good.  
  
Once the piece of candy had been consumed, he sucked on each finger to get off whatever remained. He smiled and pushed the box towards Taichi. "Have one. They're wonderful."  
  
Taichi blinked a few times and shook his head. "No... thanks, Motomiya."  
  
"Daisuke. Please. Call me Daisuke. And thanks for the chocolates. I love Godiva chocolates." He popped another in his mouth, unable to stop the moan of pleasure.  
  
"Okay... Daisuke-san." Taichi stood and picked his backpack off the ground. "Why are you sitting here alone anyway?" He shrugged his bag on one shoulder. "I said you could be part of my group. I meant it. So, come on. I'll introduce you to them."   
  
Guilt rolled over Daisuke. "Taichi... Look. I was just kidding about all this. I just wanted --"  
  
Taichi shook his head and grabbed his wrist. "Naw, come on. We're wasting time here. I'll introduce you to the gang before the first bell rings. They're all really nice. You'll love them, I promise."  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
Again, Taichi just tugged at his wrist. "Oh, and about that date... Is Friday at seven okay with you?" Taichi winked. "I think I've cook up a disgustingly romantic date for you. Don't you dare try to get out of this. It took me long enough to plan this."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Fine. Fine. If you've got it all planned."  
  
t.b.c.  
  
hopefully the next chapter won't take so long as this. 


	4. 

Title: Deliciae  
Rating: R   
Couples: Daichi and Taito (the main ones)  
Notes: I should give OOC warning to all of my characters, just in case. This is a work in progress. If there is anything blaringly bad in this fic, tell me and I'll be happy to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Daisuke was surprised, his second day sitting with the group. Each member of this "popular" group was so drastically different from the next, and yet they all seemed to be the best of friends. In his old school, this group would've been ostracized and here, all the other kids tried to be them.  
  
He had heard stories from his class mates about others trying to get into the group. It was a rare occurrence. Koushiro, a science geek, was the last to get in (and that was a while ago.) And then him.  
  
How weird.   
  
It was refreshing, though. No pompous, stuck-up jocks picking on geekie pointdexter.   
  
For the first time in a while, he was having fun. Really having fun. Taichi was the life of the table. His animated stories and gestures seemed to capture the whole table (and a good number of other people trying to listen in.) Yamato would smack him and the group settle down to talk about their teachers, their days, anything really.  
  
"So, you just transferred?" drawled a familiar voice.  
  
He turned and nodded at the striking blonde musician. "Yeah. I thought I needed a... change." Smile.  
  
"Hm," he said, sitting back. "You look familiar." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "Oh! You're that boy my little brother hangs around a lot."  
  
Daisuke nodded and looked at the table. "Yeah. I remember you too." Another smile. "Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to keep in touch."  
  
The blonde smiled. "It happens. I'll send him your direction if he ever comes to visit."  
  
"Thanks. Yamato Ishida, right?"  
  
"Yamato," he said firmly. "I can't stand my last name. Besides, we're all friends here."  
  
Oh! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it. He bit his bit to hold the chuckle. Yama-chan? Was it this Yamato Taichi had slurred about before? Hm. It was an interesting pondering, though he could see why. Yamato was fucking gorgeous.  
  
Daisuke leaned slightly over to Taichi, turning his head just enough to whisper, "is that your 'Yama-chan'?", while keeping an eye on the blonde.  
  
Taichi straightened immediately, and suddenly found his brown lunch bag fascinating. "Ah... Well..." He shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." A delicate frown creased his face and Daisuke could've sworn there was a death threat in those hard brown eyes. It was beautiful.  
  
"What is he talking about, Taichi?" asked Yamato, chin was resting on his hand. His cool, calm voice broke Daisuke out of his thoughts. The blonde regarded both before adding, "Do tell, we're all waiting." A gesture of the hand to prove that.  
  
"Ah..." A faint red hue adorned his cheek. Everyone's eyes was glued on them. Daisuke threw a glance at Taichi, but he was ripping small strips of his lunch bag. *Un! Some help.* "It's nothing, Yamato-san. I was just trying to get his goat." A pause, another glance at Taichi. "But it didn't seem to work."  
  
Yamato arched a brow and, while his face appear pleasant, his eyes were two pits of cold fury burning at him. It was safe to assume that Yamato didn't like him. But he just shrugged a second later and went back to his school lunch.  
  
Daisuke sighed under his breath. Taichi was blushing, eyes on his food. *So Yamato is the one.* He allowed himself to study the blonde. He looked a lot like Takeru, scary as it seemed.  
  
The first lunch bell rung and Daisuke quickly excused himself from the table. He hated getting locked in the slow traffic of all the bodies going to their classes. It frustrated him to no end and made him want to scream.  
  
"Hey! Daisuke-san!" Taichi grabbed his wrist.  
  
Daisuke turned to face him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't play around like that in front of them! I don't want Yamato to know anything!" Taichi frowned, his arms cross.  
  
Daisuke smiled cheekily. "Okay, Taichi-san. I'll just be the other man for this week." He winked. "Too bad 'Yama-chan' doesn't know. Maybe you should tell him." He blew a kiss over his shoulder and bounded off into the crowd.  
  
*---*  
  
"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Taichi walked up to the apartment, arms crossed. It was fucking cold out; Friday night and a fucking cold front had moved in. The first one of the season. The weather man had been preaching warm, balmy weather for nothing. So fucking cold... Perfect. Just perfect.  
  
He sighed and mentally chided himself. This wasn't the attitude he needed to be in at the moment. He had to get in there, woe Daisuke, romance him, and then everything would be fine. This was all his fault, anyway.  
  
It wasn't as if he had anything to complain about. Daisuke was as handsome as they came, in a rough-and-tumble kind of way. He seemed loved soccer as much as he did, so he couldn't possibly be boring. Taichi would survive the night, and maybe come out a better person for it.  
  
His finger froze on the bell. He groaned as a wave of nausea rolled over him. Fear fought it's way up his stomach, and caught his breath. What was wrong with him? It was just a date; a meaningless date at that but...  
  
But it was his first date; his first real date. Sure he had gone out with Mimi to school dances, sure he'd treated Sora to ice-cream, but those weren't serious. He'd been holding out for Yamato for so long that it seemed unreal that he'd be about to pick up his date.  
  
Taichi took a deep breath and forced his hand moved. Ding-dong, the bell sang. He crossed his arms and looked away. From inside, he heard a faint "coming!" and the sounds of scuffling.  
  
The door opened. Daisuke stepped out, smiling as he toed his last shoe on. "Sorry about that." He looked past Taichi. "It's cold tonight, isn't it?"  
  
He was incredible. Taichi had never seen anything like him; even Yamato seemed a bit pale. Jutty red hair, midnight black slacks, and a clinging white turtle neck completed his outfit. So classy, yet completely comfortable. And he was wearing delicious smelling musk; Taichi just wanted to lean into the red-head, to get a better sniff.  
  
"Ready?" Daisuke breathed, looking at him almost reverently.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Wow..." he said, dumb-struck. "I feel almost bad. You dressed up so nicely."  
  
Daisuke disappeared for a moment, and reappeared with a jacket on. He shut and locked the door behind him. Taichi motioned for them to leave, setting a slow pace.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke arched a brow. "I think you look very nice."  
  
"Church cloths." He pulled at his black jacket and made a face.  
  
Daisuke scuffed a giggle. "Ah."  
  
They walked in silence to his car. Taichi held out the door for Daisuke to sit down, and in silence, Taichi drove to their destination. It was horribly uncomfortable; more then once did Taichi glance over at his silent companion.  
  
Daisuke didn't make any motion to talk, though. His forehead was pressed against the cold glass, eyes glazed over as he looked at nothing. It was almost like he was sleeping.  
  
Taichi bit his lip. *Come on genius, just talk to him. You're the elder in this situation. Where are your balls?*   
  
Another side glance, Daisuke was rubbing his face with a hand. He yawned and settled down, not sparing a glance to him. He was so cute. His knees drawn up to his chest, his hands cupping his head against the cold window.  
  
Taichi swallowed loudly. *I'm such a baby.*  
  
He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. It wouldn't help anything if they got into an accident. He could just imagine what he'd have to do then.  
  
They arrived at the destination a little over twenty minutes from when they first set off. The local was a deserted beach, candles and table, and all the romantic fixings he could get from Sora decorated the area.  
  
Sora had told him firmly that beaches were one of the most romantic places one could be taken too. Girls loved that sort of thing. And chocolate, of course. So he had gone to KFC and gotten a large chicken deal, which came with three sides and bisckets.   
  
It was cold out; he hadn't been expecting it. When he had come earlier to set up, it was fairly nice and breezy. He sighed. He would shuffle Daisuke in, light the candles, get the dinner done as fast as possible, and then get the Hell out of here.   
  
Daisuke's lips twitched up a tad when they pulled up.   
  
Taichi hopped around to Daisuke's side door and let him out, before hurrying off to light the candles. (Candles were supposed to be highly romantic too, said Sora. Expensive as all Hell, but when duty calls...)  
  
"Isn't it a bit cold?" asked Daisuke, hands in pocket, as he walked to the picnic table.  
  
Taichi didn't bother answering. He guided Daisuke to the table and sat him down. "I've got dinner prepared already..." he said and did his best to ignore the cold sounds his date was making.  
  
He set a plate out for each of them, giving both a scope of coleslaw, mash potato's, and mack-and-cheese, as well as two pieces of the chicken.   
  
Daisuke blinked when he saw it, a little less then enthused. "Yummy," he said and bit into the chicken. "Cold chicken. My favorite."  
  
Taichi took a bit and winced. *Damn it,* he thought. *What was I thinking about leaving all this out. If Sora could see me now...* "Wow," he said, forcing light laughter. "How'd that happen?"  
  
Daisuke arched a brow and ate the rest of his meal quickly. "Done." He held up his plate and stood. "Well, this has been a ball! A wonderfully romantic date." He nodded. "Yeah. So, I'm happy. Will you take me home now?"  
  
"Wait! We still have to dance!" Sora has also gone to great length to explain the purpose of dancing to him (romantic purpose, that is.) She had told him not less them five times that in order for a date to be successful, they had to dance in some part of it. Spontaneous was the best, but any dancing would do.  
  
"Dance?" Daisuke backed away, shaking him head. "Ah, no. I want to go home."  
  
Taichi tried to repress the look of horror that crossed his face. "Was it... that bad?" No answer. "I talked to Sora about all this. She said that dates on the beach were very romantic. And candles, and dancing!"  
  
Daisuke just shook his head.  
  
Taichi frowned darkly. "Yeah. Who am I kidding? This sucks. It's freezing, the food is ice..." He sighed heavily and then smiled. "Well, I'll just have to try this whole date thing again."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened. "What? No. No. No! You wanna dance? Is that what'll make you feel better?" Suddenly Daisuke was against him, arms around his shoulder. "Let's dance then."  
  
Taichi's arms rested on his hips and together they swayed to an invisible song. As if this whole thing just caught up with him, he threw back his head and laughed.   
  
"This really is pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
Daisuke pursed his lips in mock thought. "Not so bad, except for the cold, and the food, and no music, and the cold. Oh, and the cold."  
  
Taichi pushed him playfully and he landed on his rump in the sand. He laughed merrily.  
  
"It was horrible." Daisuke threw sand at him. "Terrible!"  
  
Taichi growled good-naturedly and jumped on him, wrestling.   
  
"Really, I thought I was going to be taken to a movie, and maybe dinner," Daisuke said, wiggling out of his pin. "Not to be frozen off my ass! Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
They wrestled for a few minutes, each teasing the other about how horrible the date was. Taichi succeeded in pinning Daisuke down. He held onto the red-head by his wrists, dug deep into the sand under them.  
  
"Looks like I win," Taichi murmured. His captive didn't answer. Those big brown eyes stared up at him, his full lips parted. He lifted a hand from one wrist and ran his knuckled up the side of Daisuke's face.  
  
Daisuke swallowed loudly. "Taichi. Please..." He wiggled slightly and freed his other wrist. "I don't think we should..."  
  
Taichi arched an eyebrow. "Should what?" He leaned close, their noses almost touching. Daisuke was warm against him, his breath feathered against his cheek. And Taichi realized, right then, that he had no idea what he was doing. "Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke blinked and groaned. "Damn." He shook his head and pulled out from under Taichi.  
  
"Uh --"  
  
"Don't," Daisuke said, his voice tight. "Just... don't." He attempted a weak smile. "You really do know how to kill a moment." He stood and dusted himself off, sparing Taichi a lingering glance, before setting off back to the picnic table.  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"And to prove how nice I am, I'll help clean all this... crap up."   
  
Taichi ran a despondent hand through his hair and jumped up to help. They cleared the table, dumping the cold food into a nearby trash can. Daisuke carried the blow-out candled back to the car and set them on the floor, behind the front seats.  
  
"All done," he said, smiling as Taichi dumped a bag onto the back seat. "Thanks, Taichi-san. It's was an... experience."  
  
Taichi paused to study his face. Nothing.  
  
"Let's get going," Daisuke urged. "It's freezing out here."  
  
*---*  
  
Monday brought another week of school, and a very grumpy Daisuke. He avoided his new friends, when he first came back to school, preferring just to wave and say hi and then dodge into his first period class.  
  
No sign of Taichi either. Good.  
  
Daisuke sighed and set his head on his desk. Maybe all this would stop. It was so stupid, the whole thing. The date was a disaster, he was surprised he hadn't caught a fever the next day.  
  
Taichi call once, the morning after. It was a nice, polite call. "Hello. Can I speak to Daisuke?" "This is he." "Oh, hey. This is Taichi." "Hi." "... I just wanted to call to ask how you are." "Fine, fine." "Ah. Good. I'll see you at school on Monday." "See ya." Click.  
  
He really didn't want to see Taichi either. He was cute, and very good at soccer, but... maybe it was too soon to look for another love. He was still on the rebound and would be a bit desperate.  
  
Besides, what good is it to go with a someone still attached to someone else?  
  
The bell rung and the teacher walked in. Daisuke sighed again and got out his text book.  
  
*---*  
  
Lunch came quickly. Daisuke hadn't had enough time to eat breakfast, this morning. He was late and had run to school. He dumped his back pack into his locker and walked to the table.   
  
Taichi was sitting next to Yamato, laughing at something the blonde had said. The blond looked equally happy, nodding as he told the rest of the story.  
  
A riff of jealously ran through him and he almost turned to go. But Taichi caught him. "Daisuke! Come on! We saved a seat here for ya..." He looked around. "Somewhere."  
  
He took a seat beside the youngest of the group. Iori looked up briefly to smile and nod, before getting back to eating. He seemed to be very militant about such things. No talking when you eat, was one of his rules."  
  
"So, Daisuke-san, we're going to the Museum today, after school. You up to it?" asked Sora. She was wearing a pretty blue dress.  
  
Daisuke set his brown paper bagged lunch in front of him. "I thought we were going this weekend." Ug. Another nasty lunch from home. PB&J got really old, after a while.  
  
"That got changed," said Yamato, waving his hand. "It happens a lot in this group."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Daisuke stared up at Yamato's cold tone and frowned for a second. "Okay." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure it'll be fun."   
  
"We're going to meet at the flag pole in front of the school. We'll figure out the rides from there."  
  
*---*  
  
Daisuke meet up with Koushiro on the way out of the school. The shorter boy seemed to be in a kind of nirvana and he chatted away about how interesting and fascinating about the museum. Daisuke wished it would be half as great, but didn't hold the hopes up to grand.  
  
They joined Sora and Yamato by the Flag Pole and waited for the others to tickle in.  
  
Taichi was the last to make it. He smiled and said, "Let's go!" with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
Everyone walked to the parking lot as on cohesive mass, only to split off into separate directions as they headed for their cars. Daisuke guess this was an old hat for them.  
  
Taichi touched his shoulder. "Hey, you can come with me. I don't suppose you have a car?" Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Yamato stopped and frowned slightly.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "Daisuke doesn't have a ride and your car is so crowded with shit that it would be a crime to force him in it. Plus I brought my own." He winked and smiled and tugged on Daisuke's hand to propel him forward.  
  
Shrugging slightly himself, Daisuke followed. They walked to the beat-up tiny brown car that Taichi called his own and threw a glance over his shoulder. Yamato was looking at him, his car door open. He shook his blonde head and got into the drivers seat.  
  
Daisuke smirked slightly and got into the passengers seat. So maybe Yamato did feel something for Taichi.   
  
"Get in," said Taichi, opening the door.  
  
Daisuke nodded, pausing only to look at where Yamato had been. "This might be fun," he said.  
  
The car ride was horribly quiet. Taichi drove stiffly and occasionally made a few attempts at conversation. Daisuke didn't feel the need to help him any. It was fun to watch him flounder so.  
  
He decided later he'd tell Taichi about Yamato's cow eyes at them.   
  
Taichi graciously paid for his ticket (ten dollars each), saying it was some sort of compensation for that horrible memory of the "date" they shared. As Daisuke didn't have any money, he begrungedly let it happen, promising to pay him back.  
  
The group meet up a few feet inside, and walked to the primitive human show room. Koushiro was in awe at the exibite, while the rest giggled about this and that.  
  
"Hey." Taichi came up behind him and grabbed Daisuke's hand. "This is boring, isn't it? Let's go see the Dino exibite."  
  
Daisuke nodded and both trailed behind the group, eventually turning into a separate room. The Dinosaur exibite was held in a large room, with mini-displays around it's walls and two put-together skeletons in the middle of the room.  
  
They walked around to each exhibit, pausing for a few minutes at each.  
  
"I love Dinosaurs," Taichi commented, as they walked to the next exhibit. "I've always wanted one. An orange one, I think."  
  
Daisuke arched a brow. "Orange?"  
  
Taichi bit his bottom lip, smiling and nodding at Daisuke.  
  
"Mine would be blue..." Daisuke said after a moment. "Or red. I can't decide which. Hm. Or any other color. I wouldn't be choosy."  
  
Taichi pushed him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
They turned around and walked to the center exhibit. It seemed cold to have the dead bones of once live creatures up for display. Taichi, however, seemed to enjoy himself and pulled Daisuke around the display, stopping to read each plate.  
  
Daisuke turned and looked over his shoulder. No sign of the others. "Hey, Taichi."  
  
Taichi paused. "Yea?"  
  
Daisuke inched closer. "I really do think Yamato has thing for you. You should've seen the glare he threw at us when I was getting into the car."  
  
Taichi's head wrench to the entrance and back to Daisuke, a confused look on his face. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Daisuke looked up. "Hm? What do you mean?" He elbowed him. "We can work together to get that hunk of yours."  
  
Taichi sighed and turned to Daisuke. "I don't think he likes-likes me. Things have been tight around us. He probably wants things to be as they were."  
  
Daisuke opened his mouth, and looked down confused. "N, no. I'm sure it was a death glare. I'm usually dead center on these things."  
  
Taichi just looked at him, before turning and starting to walk around the center display.  
  
"So, you're just going to give up?" asked Daisuke, following him.  
  
"Hm." Taichi threw him a smile over his shoulder. "We didn't do anything that night, did we?"  
  
"Eh?" Daisuke stopped. "Damn. That was a heavy derailment."  
  
"I appreciate you looking after me that night." Taichi looked away suddenly. "I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you since then."  
  
"Uh uh. I didn't really want to go to the dance anyway."  
  
"Daisuke... I..." He bit his lip and seemed to study the information plate in front of him for a minute. "I really do want to try things out with you," he said. "For reals. Not because of some 'attempted rape' or because of Yamato or anything."  
  
"Eh?" Daisuke blinked. "What?"  
  
"You..." Taichi shook his head. "I don't know. I can't explain it. Ever since I started being around and thinking about you and even that horrible date we went on... I've just wanted to be near you. I just want to try something." He reached out and pushed a stray bit of hair out of Daisuke's face.  
  
"I..." Daisuke opened his mouth and shut it again. "I guess we can try something. But..."  
  
Taichi grinned. "But?"  
  
Daisuke looked into the others eyes. "I'm going to pick the date this time."  
  
The End.  
  
A bit rushed, but it's over. Originally, this was just the mid-marker of the fic, but I knew I'd never finish it and this was the best place to end it. Look! Everyone is happy. :D 


End file.
